my_little_actor_harry_styles_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayden Styles
Hayden James Styles (Born: July 13, 2003) is an Irish-English actor, singer-songwriter, and multi-instrumentalist. He became famous as a child actor for his role as Kevin McCallister in the family comedy Home Alone (2013) and its sequel Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (2015). He is also known for his roles in The Impossible (2012), Parental Guidance (2012), Devil's Knot (2013), St. Vincent (2014), Midnight Special (2016), The Good Son (2016), The Nutcracker (2016), The Book Of Henry (2017), ''and Stephen King's feature film ''It (2017) . ''He is regarded as the most successful child actor since Shirley Temple. Preceded by his first debut single, "All These Things", his debut album, Please Don't Tell... was released on February 17, 2016. Early Life Styles was born in Mulingar, Westmeath, Ireland. He is the son of singer Harry Styles and Katie Horan, who were both children themselves at the time of his birth. Styles' mother left a week after his birth, leaving him with just his father, and to never know his mother. Styles was raised in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, as that's where his father, aunt, and grandmother resided at the time of his birth, before moving to London, England when his father's career took-off. He attended Hermitage Primary School, from Reception to Year 4, Gatehouse School from Year 4 to Year 6, he currently attends St. Thomas More Catholic School where he is a student in Year 10. Career '''Film' As a very young child, Styles had always aspired to be a singer, but before he could pursue that career, he found his love for acting. Styles began acting at the age of 7. He rose to international fame with his lead role as Kevin McCallister in the blockbuster film Home Alone (2013), He reprised the role of Kevin in the 2015 sequel Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. Styles also star-hosted Saturday Night Live in late 2014, with One Direction being the musical guest. Music Styles was known for posting videos of him singing on his Instagram account, showing his vocal power at the young age he was. On March 8, 2015. It was reported that Styles had signed a three-album contract with the record label ''Fueled By Ramen, ''Styles conformed the rumor true, 2 months later on his Instagram account by stating facts about himself, the last one being "And did you know, I am the youngest person to be signed to the Fueled By Ramen Record Label?" before the label ended. In a 2016 interview, Styles claimed he singed the contract on March 5, 2015. Styles recorded his album on May 3, 2015. Recorded concluded on May 28, 2015. Yet he didn't return home to London, England until June 5. On January 23, 2016. Styles posted a photo of the cover art for his debut single "All These Things", on his social media accounts with the link to YouTube for the music video. Personal Life Filmography (2012) The Impossible | Thomas Bennett (2012) Parental Guidance | Turner Simmons (2013) Devil's Knot | Stevie Branch (2013) Home Alone | Kevin McCallister (2014) St. Vincent | Oliver Bronstein (2015) Home Alone 2: Lost In New York | Kevin McCallister (2016) Midnight Special | Alton Mayer (2016) The Good Son | Henry Evans (2016) The Nutcracker | The Nutcracker Prince / Drosselmeier's Nephew (2017) The Book Of Henry | Henry Carpenter (2017) It | Bill Denbrough Discography # Far To Young To Die # A.I. # Crazy For You # Lights Out # Human # It Was Always You # All These Things # Unkiss Me # Preacher # Let's Hurt Tonight # Good Life # The Good, The Bad And The Dirty # Casual Affair # Victorious